A Britlingen's story
by Poisonouslilly
Summary: Diane is special, she is a Britlingen. A fighter, protector, killer... After being hired by the Dallas Vampires to help search for their missing Sheriff, she meets the Shreveport vampires. Her life changes, her views change and relationships form. What will the future hold for this girl? Read and find out! :D Will be updated as regularly as possible Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! So, sorry to disappoint with my previous story but I have really happy thoughts about this one! Please, give it a look and see what ya think! Review it! Like it! Love it, even! Just review with whatever words you may have about it. **

**REVIEW! :D **

**Much love,**

**-D**

* * *

She picked at her teeth, her long nail reaching in between her two front teeth. Enya stood in front of her, staring at her from behind the desk. She wasn't happy with Diane, not one bit.

One contract, the one contract she had all year and she managed to piss Enya off with it.

"I did what they asked me to do," Diane sighed. Her nails drummed on the arm of the seat now that she finished picking her teeth, her eyes still fixed on Enya though.

"You killed a human, yes it was a homeless dead-beat on his way out, but a human none the less. All you had to do was get rid of a few werewolves, hardly a challenge," Enya spat, gripping the back of her own leather chair. She stood up straighter, regaining her composure and pushing her short, brown hair from her angular face.

"I'm sorry but he got in the way. He kept telling me to "leave those nudist alone, they have their own free will". I had to do something. He seen me and then he seen them shift," Diane stated, holding her own calm posture in the seat.

"Fine, but know that this is on you if the cops come sniffing after us. God knows you probably have a witness or two with your sloppy work last night. Go on, I'll call you if we have anymore for you." And with that Diane walked out, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

She didn't mean to, Enya knew since they were only younglings that she had a dangerously short temper. And that hobo just lit the spark.

Diane walked out of the cold warehouse to the even colder outside. She never brought a jacket, seeing as the cold would hardly harm her. She wasn't bothered by any sudden shifts in weather.

Shreveport was lively, especially in this little industrial district. Just around the corner you could see vampire bar, already filling up with patrons at such an early time.

Diane kept tabs on all the vampires in the area, all the supernatural's in the area actually. She needed to see who might need her, who needs taking down, what they were like, their weaknesses. As much as she could get her hands on about them, which sadly wasn't much.

The supes would like to keep to themselves, except the vampires seeing as they were "out of the coffin". They had to expose themselves to the media to keep up their "We're actually nice" image. It was difficult for them, it was true, but Diane had no sympathy. She never understood the reason for them revealing themselves anyway.

She arrived home, kicking off her black stilettos and sliding them beside the door of her small rented home on the outskirts of the city. Holding herself up against the wall, she slid off her pantyhose and walked to the kitchen, tossing them into the hamper by the kitchen door.

She opened the fridge, tutting some song with her mouth as she picked an old pizza from the box on the middle shelf. She never really had to eat, it just seemed to pass the time, just like television.

She stuck her tongue out after the second bite and threw the slice in to the bin. Apart from the stale pizza, she had planned a relaxing night knowing that there would be no more jobs for her and that Enya wouldn't need her for a few days, weeks even.

After that job, she was good for a month or so with the amount of money she got. She was content, ready to spend it on herself since her rent was paid and no one was looking for any repayments.

She started towards her bedroom, glancing at her dishevelled look from the wind in the hallway mirror.

Her dark chestnut hair was curled and twisted at it's sides, her make-up still in perfect condition though. She was going to wash it off, revealing her imperfect skin underneath. Small and large scars lined her cheeks and forehead, but thanks to some concoctions from the closest healer around they were hidden well enough.

She started towards her bedroom door again, but felt something. A tingling on the back of her neck, slowly inching down her spine. It irked her and her back arched from discomfort, but it grew.

The thing began to pull her, pull her back from where she stood and when she turned towards it, her eyes grew.

The "Witch-Web" they call it. The joining between one place and the other, in this case where Diane was from. They never allowed her though, thanks to her half-human heritage. Her birth father was a disgrace to their species, The Britlingens. His picture to be forever hung up in the "Hall of Contracts".

The pull grew stronger, stronger even for her. She couldn't help it, couldn't pull away and let it close from failure. But it wasn't working, she was trapped. The wall moved like waves on the ocean, disappearing at the bottom and reappearing at the top from sickly green ectoplasm.

It engulfed her, sending her flying through the Witch-web and leaving her tiny home lifeless.

She felt like she was tumbling, cascading through the air like she was in some wormhole. She continued this way, her stomach churning until she finally came to a stop.

She couldn't move, or see for that matter. The ectoplasm was still clinging to her, like an extra skin. It slowly began to drip off her, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She was in a room, a living room with the whitest couches and oldest artifacts dotted around the room. A young woman stood in front of her, her eyes wide and unbelieving. She sort of stumbled back, gripping the back of the sofa.

"It worked…" she whispered. Diane blinked, turning on the spot to see three others. A human by the smell of it and two vampires, one with a cowboy hat and the other with beautifully tanned skin.

"What? Where am I?" Diane ordered, her eyes lighting with anger. She didn't like being summoned, not this way anyway, it left her queasy and like she was owned. She was not owned.

"Dallas, Texas. You are here because we brought you here from the other realm," the other human said. She was a Witch, but more human then witch.

"You didn't bring me from a fucking realm, you brought me here from fucking Shreveport, dumbass. Now send me back," Diane hissed, staggering towards the 'Witch'. She coward back, away from her as Diane made her way towards her.

The cowboy behind her chuckled mockingly, causing Diane to face him. Her face was carved with anger, fury burning in her chest.

"Don't fucking laugh at me vampire, your what? A quarter of my fucking age? I could fucking kill with my baby finger if I wanted to, so don't fucking tempt me. Now tell me why I'm here," Diane bit out, glaring furiously at the Cowboy vamp.

"I am Isabel and this is Stan and my human, Hugo-" she directed her attention to a clean-cut young man nearing his thirties standing beside her. "-and the one who brought you here is Lauren, a local witch. We need your services in finding a missing vampire," Isabel said. She seemed calm enough, even after that ordeal with Diane's temper.

Diane switched her gaze between everyone. She had no choice, now that they summoned her through magic she was bound to them. For the time being, anyway.

"What happened to him?" Diane asked, herself cooled down a Celsius or two.

"We're not sure, we were hoping you could help us. We are thinking the Fellowship of the Sun, a vamp-"

"A vampire hating group hell bent on ridding the planet of you fangers. I got that," Diane intervened, hoping to move this along quickly. "So what do you need me for? Humans, pointless."

"Yes well we found traces of other things. Other scents I mean," Isabel continued. "We weren't sure of their origins. We thought werewolves and if that were true, if things were to get messy-"

"You don't want you vamps getting the heat for it?" Diane spat in disgust. Isabel nodded solemnly.

"Listen here missy, we own you. You have to do what WE say, whether you like it or not. Now are you going to find our Sheriff or not?" Stan ordered, his voice forceful and angry. Diane raised her brow at the idiot, shaking her head.

She hated the fact that he had a point, she was theirs. She hated being owned, which is why a contract was ideal. She could change it, as long as the others were ok with it when usually they were.

"Fine. I'll find that fucking Sheriff, but for a price. Five grand is my usual pay. Fifteen for you since I need to find out what took him and that you pissed me off," Diane spat, turning on her heel and facing the witch. "I won't ask you again. Send me back, I need a few things."

The witch quickly took hands with everyone in the room and conjured up the witchweb again, shocking Diane even more. Since it was just going from here to Shreveport, she supposed it didn't take a strong witch to do it, but she would keep her eye on her anyway.

Diane turned to the vampires, "I will need a way back here. And I am not taking this route. Get me a plane ticket, it can come out of my payment."

"You can fly with others who are coming. More vampires, colleagues if you would," Isabel said.

Diane nodded and stepped through the sickly ectoplasm. She disappeared into it, leaving the room once again in shock. They let go of each others hands and let the ectoplasm fall to the floor, cutting off the Witch Web for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyyy! Well, here it is.. Chapter two! **

**I've noticed alot of people are alerting and favouriting this but I just really wanted to say that if you guys could review this story... I would love to hear back about any problems, mishaps, mistakes, good things, faves, ANYTHING!**

**I just love feedback! It's my heroine! :D**

**Much love, D. **

* * *

She got back, harmless thankfully. That novice witch who summoned a half-human half-Britlingen hybrid from Shreveport was foolish, that web could have injured Diane. Not many humans use the witch-web, for obvious reasons. It costs a fortune and is usually dangerous.

Diane walked into Enya's warehouse, stomping loudly in her pumps. She pushed open the door to Enya's, glaring angrily as she spun her chair around dramatically, trying to hide a giddy smile as she stroked a pretend cat.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Diane shouted.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Enya said calmly, resting her arms now on her desk .

"Bullshit. I knew you were bad, but I didn't think you were that bad. That was fucking immature."

"Oh, I'm immature? And I bet you think you're a fucking nun," Enya laughed, standing up form her desk chair now. She was quiet, as was Diane until they both burst out into a fit of laughter.

Diane fell into the seat across from Enya, sighing slowly. "So, they thought they "owned me" almost immediately, care to explain that?"

"Well, your signature isn't that hard to copy," Enya winked. Diane shook her head, shrugging though, in understanding.

"Ok, and the witch-web?"

"Oh, well I told them the only way to get to you was with the help of a witch that I could track down for them…. They just needed to give me five hundred dollars first," Enya shrugged, playing it off as something plain and ordinary. Which it was in her case.

"One, you're a witch. And two, if they find out about that, they will kill you," Diane warned, a smirk lining her face.

"Yeah, well it's not like vampires haven't tried before."

Diane nodded and smiled, picking at her nails absentmindedly before looking back at Enya. "So what do I need to do? What is the story?"

"Right well…" Enya got up from her desk and pulled at a rusty, old filing cabinet. She pulled out a fresh file, flipping through the pages quickly. "I already had a file on the Sheriff, with as much information that I could get. I could hardly find out anything about him, though. He's two-thousand years old, I heard he had a few progenies."

"How did you get this information?" Diane asked her, wonderment in her eyes.

Enya looked at her, a 'Don't ask' look on her face. "Moving on… He was kidnapped, apparently, early this week and his nest-mates, those lovely people you met last night, could get the scent of two different species. Human of course, and the possibility of werewolves."

"But we're not sure?" Enya nodded.

"Even if it is were's, the Vamps don't want to get into it. "Too controversial." So, now you've to meet with the sheriff of area 5-"

"Northman? Why him?" Diane questioned, straightening up in her seat. She and him got off of the wrong foot, after a messy kill of a vampire in his area. He was wanted dead, she did it. That vampire was also dealing his own blood, so she was doing a favour, in her eyes she was anyway.

"He wants to help."

"That all?" Enya nodded. Diane shrug and stood from her seat, walking towards the door, tugging at the collar of her coat. "Don't forge my name again. I'll kill you if you do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Diane made her way around the corner, towards Fangtasia. She was grateful for the short walk, those heels were killing her.

She eyed the patrons in the queue with her, shaking her head and sighing at the ridiculous outfits they wore. Leather and latex everywhere, grasping the vampire couture in a completely different way. Diane was like a sore thumb in the queue, getting a few mocking glances.

After reaching the front, she was confronted with Pam, Eric's progeny. Diane smiled politely to her, admiring her own vampire couture. Netted tights, leather leotard that drew everyone's attention to her chest.

"Lovely outfit, Pam. Where can I get one myself?" Diane smiled, chuckling slightly. Pamela sneered.

"What do you want, Diane? I aint got the time for you tonight," she snapped.

"Just to see Eric, he's expecting me," Diane announced. From the few people that could here her, she got some jealous looks. Getting a "private audience" with the Viking God is a privilege in this line.

"Oh, finally taking that offer of his are you?" Pam winked, smirking slyly as she pushed a curled lock from her shoulder.

After their first meeting, Eric wanted Diane. She interested him, intrigued him greatly, in more ways then one.

"Oh yes, did you hear we're getting married!" Diane exclaimed sarcastically, even though she got a few dirty looks from the fangbangers. She snickered, as did Pam surprisingly, before she stepped aside and let her through.

"Congratulations to you both," she said sarcastically, turning her back to Diane as she walked through.

Diane chuckled to herself as she stepped into the club, over run by the smell of sex, sweat and desperation. Her smile turned into a disgusted, scrunched up look which was the least attractive thing she has come across herself doing. She would always have a face like that in here, though.

She sat in a booth at the back, glancing up at the Viking who sat up straighter at the sight of her. She smirked and tapped her watch, telling him to hurry up and get a move on. He just smirked in return.

She sat there, getting a free drink from the bar thanks to Eric's kindness and waited. She got some looks, sitting on your own dressed in a pencil skirt and blouse isn't exactly the attire one wears to a vampire bar. She was ok with it, her rare visits here made her used to the stares and glares.

"Hey, you come here often?" Diane sighed at the slurred speech of the man before her, she looked up from her phone, which had been her primary source of entertainment this entire hour.

"No, and I'm guessing you do?" she asked, staring at his chest which was covered basically in medieval chain-mail. She rolled her eyes at his idiocy. He fell into the booth, sitting directly in front of her now. He tilted his head towards his friends, who watched nervously at the bar. Diane glanced over at them, seeing them all drinking and staring wide eyed at her.

"Hell yeah, I do. You wanna tell me what a perty lady like you is doin' in a vamper bar?" he asked, incriminatingly. She raised a brow at him, placing her phone into her coat pocket and buttoning it shut.

"I'm here to see… a friend."

"Well, I don't see no _friend _around here. Maybe I could be that _friend _for tonight? What's say me and you head out of here righ' now and ditch all these losers," he offered, winking at Diane.

"No thanks, Hick. I'd rather sit here and wait for death," she smiled sweetly, waving him away then. He frowned angrily, his eyes narrowing.

"I ain't no hick, lady, and you better not be disrespectful. I know you ain't no vamp. So again, you coming with me tonight or not?" he spat, literally. Diane wiped down the table with her napkin, placing it in front of him then in a ball.

"Why don't you take that? You'll need it to wipe up after your finished on your own tonight." And with that, she returned her attention to her phone. The Hick chuckled, standing up from his seat and standing beside the booth.

"Oh honey, you'll be there," he said, almost giddily. He went to grab her arm but she was too quick for him. In a matter of seconds she had his arm around his back and his face against the table. He squirmed and wormed, trying to break free of her steel-grip.

"Aw, am I too much for you darlin'?" she whispered into his ear. She could hear the late reactions of his fellow fangbangers. "Touch me again, ever again, and I'll personally chop off your manhood and throw it in a river, got it?" He nodded. "Well?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I got it! Please, just let me go," he whined, almost crying as she laughed behind his back.

"Let the human go, Diane." She heard the voice of Eric behind her, causing her to smile and turn her head to face him.

"Ah Eric, long time no see." She twisted the Hick's arm further, causing him to squeal. She managed to grab the attention of at least half of the humans in the bar, but she couldn't care less. She was being humoured. But, she finally let the "victim" go. He stared at her as he rubbed his arm, gasping for breath when a single tear falling from his eye.

"You crazy bitch!" He ran off then, causing her to only laugh further and hop on the spot like a crazed girl. Her audience returned to their original positions of gyrating and desperation.

"Oh, I always manage to have some of the fun-est times here in your bar. I'd be proud, Eric." She smiled as she picked her coat and phone up from the booth, waving towards his office door when she was ready. "Vikings first."

He rolled his eyes at her as he pushed open the "Staff Only" door, Diane following him shortly. She smiled deviously as she fell into the leather loveseat, her raincoat sitting on her knees.

"Why are you here, Diane?" Eric asked when he placed his feet onto his desk. She smiled and stood up to stand in front of his desk.

"Oh you know, passing through," she joked. He didn't find it that hilarious. "Fine, I apparently have to speak with you about heading to Dallas…. Safely. I've been called to help look for the missing Sheriff." That got his attention.

"Why would they call you? We could've handled it ourselves. There was no need to get Britlingens or any other supe involved," he said, annoyed at the Dallas Vampire ignorance. She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the corner of the desk.

"Yes, against my will might I add. Enya forged my name for "accidentally" killing a hobo for seeing were's shift and me… Well, you know," she laughed. She picked a piece of paper from the desk and scanned it, placing it back down in disinterest. "But they did say that they caught two scents. Humans, pointing directly at the Fellowship and another one, presumably were."

"I heard about that. You think it's the Fellowship then?" Eric asked her. She puckered her lips in thought, before nodding slowly.

"I do yes, but what is part of the Fellowship is another question entirely," she said finally. He nodded, placing his hands behind his head.

"How much are they paying you?"

"Oh, full of questions, aren't you? Well, I'm happy to say that I don't have to reveal that, which I won't," she smirked and stood up. She was leaving, since the club would be crowd free now and closed. "It's none of your business. So, are we leaving… the day after next?"

He nodded and stood up with her, standing directly in front of her.

"Are we to expect some surprises from you?" he asked, practically inches from her face. She wasn't short, he was a few inches taller than her maybe, so it wouldn't have been hard.

"Maybe, but I'll most certainly be expecting some from you, Eric." Diane smiled and walked towards the door when she snapped her head to the sound of the metal front-door bursting open.

"Where's Eric?" a man shouted, his voice thick with Louisiana twang. Diane and Eric quickly walked out to the bar area. Diane threw her coat onto the bar counter.

"What happened to her?" Diane asked quickly, staring at the blood dripping from the blonde girls back.

"I don't know! Just help her!" the vampire yelled at her, glaring at Eric as he passed him to place the wounded girl on a seat.

"Call Doctor Ludwig," Eric told Diane, who immediately pulled her phone from her coat pocket. "Tell her to come over immediately." She nodded and placed the phone to her ear.

Dr. Ludwig is her healer, the person who whips up her scar serum. Diane refused to put vampire blood in her body, or on her body, even though it would've sped up the healing process. She hated the stuff.

"She'll be here as soon as possible," Diane told them all. The dark-haired vampire looked over his shoulder from his kneeling place beside the wounded human.

"That's not soon enough," he muttered angrily. Diane raised a brow at him.

"Well that's too bad," she replied, irked at his rudeness. She was helping him, both Eric and Diane were, and yet he still managed to be rude.

Eric smiled beside her, Diane still glaring back at Bill.

"Diane, this is Bill Compton and his human, Sookie Stackhouse. Bill, this is Diane Jones a… friend," Eric introduced. Pam walked out, changed from her leather outfit into a pretty, pink ensemble that would remind anyone of a proud soccer mom.

"I'm goin' home, y'all are boring me," she drawled, strutting out with her purse on her arm. "Nice seeing you again, Di." Diane smiled at her, holding her phone to her lips when Pam opened the door. "You're healers here."

"Goodbye, Pamela," Diane called out with a sarcastic cheeriness. Pam snorted as she shut the door on her, after Ludwig stepped inside.

"Where's the girl?" she asked instantly.

"Over here," Bill said quickly, waving her over. Dr. Ludwig nodded to Diane who smiled politely to her. Eric raised a brow at them both, knowing already that Dr. Ludwig wasn't much of a fan of most supes.

"She helps with the scars," Diane filled in for him. Eric nodded slowly at her.

"I wouldn't have guessed you and Ludwig as best girlfriends," he said bluntly. Diane laughed loudly, covering her mouth when Bill gave her one of his death glares.

"Oh yeah, slumber parties and everything," Diane replied with a snort.

"What happened to the girl?" Dr. Ludwig asked Bill. He quickly explained how she was attacked but wasn't quick enough to find out who it was. He was visibly ashamed of this. Diane rolled her eyes at Bill, she hated over-protective people.

Sookie slowly bean to come through, her eyes fluttering open slowly. Dr. Ludwig was pulling vial after vial of remedies out, before setting them down when she found the scissors she was looking for. She gently lifted up the girls t-shirt and cut right to the top and folded the edges down. She unhooked her bra and did the same.

"What kind of doctor are you?" she stuttered awkwardly. Diane turned away from the bar to look at her.

"The healin' kind," Dr. Ludwig replied quickly. She fixed the gloves on her hands and peered through her spectacles. "I'm Dr. Ludwig what's your name?"

Sookie groaned and moaned loudly when the doctor touched her back, sliding her finger along the incisions.

"That's actually disgusting," Diane mumbled, turning away from the sight. Eric chuckled when he turned to face her. "Don't."

"I thought you'd be used to stuff like this since your responsible for most injuries in the supernatural community," he said quietly.

"Oh, you flatter me." She patted him on the upper arm in thanks before grabbing her coat from the counter. "I'll be back tomorrow to discuss the flight and rooms," she told Eric, walking towards Bill and placing her hand in front of him. "It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Compton. Please, learn some manners before the next time we meet." She smiled brightly and let go of his hand, glancing down briefly at the injured girl.

She went over to Eric, kissed his cheek briefly and continued towards the door. "I'll see you around, Dr. Ludwig."

"Fuck off."

* * *

Review! :D

-D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here we go!**

**Don't own True Blood characters, only mine blah, blah, blah. **

* * *

Sookie sat at the bar patiently, tapping her foot against the counter with annoyance. She flicked her blonde hair from her shoulder, chewing on her cheek as she waited for Bill to wake up from his sleep.

The "Staff Only" door opened quickly, Bill running out to hug his human. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She was not happy.

"Are you still angry about our fight?" he asked her confusedly. "Sookie none of that matters anymore."

"You're right," she started. "I'm alive and in one piece, unlike Lafayette who Eric kept chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death!"

Bill's brow furrowed with confusion at this revelation, dropping his hands that held Sookie's arms. "You better have not known anything about this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he finally said, turning at the sound of the "Staff Only" door opening again.

"I believe she's referring to the human in my basement who traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood," Eric said as he came sauntering out of his office. "Which you know is a very grave offence."

"His name is Lafayette and you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you done." She flung her hand up and slapped his square in the face, leaving her own hand throbbing.

"Oh, what's happening here?" Diane called from the door, smiling broadly. Eric turned around to see her strolling towards them all, pulling a leather jacket off her back.

"I have a human in my basement because he sold sexual services to a vampire for blood," Eric said, again. Diane nodded slowly, shrugging her shoulders and turning to everyone.

"And you slapped him because….?"

"Because that _human _is my friend that has been missing for 2 weeks," Sookie bit out, glaring Diane straight in the face. Diane raised a finely plucked brow at Sookie, glancing between her and Bill.

"Well, I…uh.. So? Was everyone in Louisiana aware of your friendship with that human? Well, if so it appears I have been living under a rock," Diane said then. Shrugging her shoulders again she turned to Eric. "Are we going to discuss the arrangements?"

"Yes, we are," Eric replied. "And, that colour suits you very much, Ms. Stackhouse." They both smirked when she spat back a remark at him.

"Sookie! That's enough," Bill said quickly.

"Oh, it's not nearly enough! They've tortured him, bitten and shot him and kept him there in his filth for weeks!" she shouted, glaring at him angrily. "And I bet you knew all about this, didn't you? You seem just as bad as the rest of them!"

Diane stared at Sookie, her eyes wide with the sort of nonsense coming from this girls mouth. She shut her eyes for a minute, smiling when she opened them again.

"Be careful, Ms. Stackhouse. You seem to be in way over your head," Diane said to her slowly, threateningly.

"Go to hell!" Sookie spat.

"Can I slap her?" she asked, looking up at Eric.

"No! You most certainly cannot," Bill warned.

"You better let him go, or I swear I'm goin' to the police!" Eric bared his fangs menacingly, leaning forward over Sookie's body.

"I don't take kindly to threats, but perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement," Eric smirked, turning towards the door with Sookie in tow. Diane walked behind Sookie immediately, stopping Bill in his tracks to follow her safely. Diane looked over her shoulder at him and chuckled to herself.

She really didn't like him.

…

"So, Dallas? That's all? I just have to find a Sheriff and that's it?" Sookie asked, pacing back and fourth in front of Eric. He nodded slowly, glancing over at Diane briefly. "Fine, you're going to let Lafayette go or I'm not going."

"Fine," Eric said quickly. Diane picked at her nails absentmindedly, not bothering to bargain with anyone since she didn't have any need to. She stood up though, and strolled about before standing with her weight fully on her left leg.

"And I want five thousand dollars," Sookie said as well. Diane raised a brow and snorted loudly at her.

"Your human is getting cocky," Eric said to Bill, though his eyes were fixed on Sookie.

"Greedy, as well from the looks of it," Diane muttered quietly. Sookie glared at her from a distance, before pacing again.

"She will take ten thousand and I will escort her," Bill added. Diane was shaking her head at them both, making ridiculous deals with Eric was.. Well, ridiculous in her opinion.

"Yes, ten thousand and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker." Eric looked at Sookie from the desk, glancing briefly at Diane who was close to his desk. She rolled her eyes at the dastardly duo, Bill and Sookie, as they kept their eyes on Eric.

After a few moments of intense staring from Bill and Sookie, Eric finally pressed a button on a speaker. Pam appeared, seconds later, throwing Lafayette to the floor.

Sookie ran to his side, rubbing his arm with compassion. He was covered in blood, bite marks covering most of his body and he stank. Diane had to cover her nose.

"Such a shame, I was going to talk Eric into letting me keep you," Pam said dully from the door.

"You ain't exactly my type, bitch," Lafayette muttered, his face still planted on the ground.

"Oh, feisty thing, isn't he? I may like him," Diane added, smirking at everyone in the room.

"I'd rather kick him," Pam said truthfully. Diane laughed from the desk she was now leaning against.

Eric strolled over to Lafayette, crouching down to speak with him. He ran a cold finger on his arm, making Lafayette shiver at the touch. Eric smirked as he slowly inched away from the vampire.

"I'll see you around, I'm sure," he said quietly to Lafayette. Lafayette shook his head instantly.

"I wouldn't bet on it, baby. I'm retiring, I'm done with you crazy ass fuckers. Done," he whispered quietly.

Bill picked Lafayette from the floor when Eric finally moved back towards Diane. Sookie looked at them both, glaring angrily. Diane sent her a kiss, which Sookie glared further at before turning on her heel and stomping out in Bill's wake.

"Oh, I can tell we are going to be such friends," Diane said sarcastically. "How can you stand that little blonde bitch?"

"She's valuable," Eric said plainly. "A telepath. Ever seen one?" He smirked at her as he stood in front of her.

"Oh… Telepath… Telepath… Yes, I have actually. But I don't remember him having an attitude, like Sookie Stackhouse," she babbled on. "What sort of name is that anyway? Sookie Stackhouse! Ha!"

Eric wasn't even listening to her, his hands were too busy wrapping around her waist and pulling her into him. Oh, she enjoyed this, too much for her liking, but enjoyed it she did. She had stopped talking a while ago, too side tracked to even care about what her topic was. Eric was buried under her hair, kissing her neck up to her jaw.

She pulled away though, her hands placed on his arms to push him away slightly. "Not tonight, Viking." She smiled up at him and walked away, grabbing her previously placed purse up from the leather love seat.

She stepped back over to Eric, kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Rain check," she winked.

"The flight is tomorrow, don't be late," Eric said to her, watching as she strolled out the door.

"Oh, how can I when I get to spend a good hour or so with the amazing Sookie Stackhouse!" she cheered as she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

…..

Diane sat on the plane, glass of scotch in one hand and her phone in the other, sipping away as she texted Enya. She always appreciated this drink, always have and always will.

Sookie stepped in, smiling brightly at the interior of the jet. Her smile disappeared quickly though, when she spotted Diane sipping from her glass. With her yellow-est outfit, she strutted over to a seat far enough away from Diane so she wouldn't have to talk to her, but close enough to still see what she was doing.

Diane glanced up from her phone, sighing when she seen Sookie looking at her with incriminating eyes.

"Take a picture, honey," she called from her seat. Sookie opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she pulled a book from her purse.

She couldn't concentrate on it, knowing that Diane was on the plane across from her. As much as she disliked her, she was still intrigued as to what was going on in her mind. She only picked up tidbits from her, which unnerved the blonde.

"So, how do you know Eric? You seem to know him pretty well," Sookie said, closing her book and placing it back in her purse.

Diane sighed again, locked her phone and looked up at Sookie. "Old friends," she answered quickly. "Why?"

"Just making conversation," Sookie replied. "I know we got off on the wrong foot-"

"The wrong foot?" Diane interrupted. "What makes you think that? The fact that you said that I was just as bad as Vampires? Telling me to go to hell? I honestly have no idea what "wrong foot" we could've started off with." Diane drank again from her scotch, smiling as bright as she could with this irritating person in front of her. Diane didn't know what it was about Sookie, but she couldn't stand it.

"Well, I'm sorry for that, I really am. But you've got to understand that my friend was missing for two weeks, already people were thinking he was dead," Sookie explained. Diane never wavered.

"And that's a reason to be a bitch because? I bet you didn't seem to worried about it before?" Diane said, annoyed at this silly girl. "I'm done with this. I don't have to explain myself or my personal life to a 'Southern Belle' and telepath like you."

Sookie was shocked almost, staring at Diane with wide eyes. Diane paid no attention to her though, instead kept her mind on the text she was sending to Enya. It was nothing interesting, just a time filler.

The plane took off then, leaving Sookie to the booze and Diane to her boredom.

…

"So, we were right the Fellowship are behind this," Diane said through the phone. She was pacing around Bill and Sookie's room, letting them two run an interrogation. "When are you getting here?"

"Soon. What has he said? Any information?" Eric asked on the other side. Diane turned to look at Bill and Sookie who shook their heads.

"He was hired, he doesn't even know who it was that hired him since it was over the phone and he picked the money up. He was sent to abduct me and Sookie, he done a shit job at it," Diane said, standing behind Sookie's sofa with her hand on her hip.

"Does he know where Godric is?" Eric asked quickly. Diane sighed and looked at Bill again, who shook his head instantly.

"No, he doesn't. Not a thing," Diane said. "We know now though that someone told the Fellowship, someone who was in the room while they were speaking with you." Diane bit her lip on the as she waited for him to speak again.

"I'll be there soon," Eric said and hung up then.

"Well, goodbye to you too sweetie," she muttered as she locked her own phone. "He'll be here soon, he's still in Shreveport."

"That's not soon enough," Bill bit out as he led the man to the door. Giving him silent orders at the door before shutting it on him.

"Do you have any patience?" Diane asked with annoyance. Bill snarled at her, Diane merely rolling her eyes at him. "I'm going to bed." She walked to the door, holding it before she turned back to face them both. "Please, keep the moaning to a minimum."

She shut the door on their wide-eyed faces, walking into her room for the surprise she was expecting.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Please, I must know if I am worthy of continuing this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurray! Finally have it finished! **_  
_

**I hope you guys like this and keep reading! :) **

**(Don't own the True Blood Characters only my own!)**

* * *

_Oh, _Diane thought as she entered the suite. She knew she would be getting a nice room, mainly because this is a five-star hotel for Vampires and they enjoy the glamour of things, but not like this.

It was huge, with a sitting room, fire place, large screen television and gorgeous bed in the far room. She was tempted to just jump right onto it, wrecking the covers in the process of drowning in it. But she didn't, instead she unpacked absentmindedly.

She let her mind wander to the vampire she was searching for. How could a vampire that old just be kidnapped? He was strong, strong enough to destroy a couple of God-lovers anyway, so what was stopping him?

She had heard rumours about him being one of the oldest to even consider the mainstreaming regime. Hearing this first, she applauded him (mentally, of course). Most of the eldest vampires, in or out of the Authority, never liked the idea of mainstreaming, thinking humans needed to be treated as cattle and livestock rather then equals. She understood where this was coming from, since they were in fact their food, but she was still against it. If humans become livestock then so does she, and she wasn't having that.

Diane showered and dried herself off quickly. Slipping into just her underwear and a t-shirt, she climbed into the bed. Heavenly was the one word her mind used to describe it. Heavenly. But she couldn't sleep.

A few moments later she was up and dressed in a tight, purple body-con dress and was on her way downstairs. She needed a drink and needed people around her to pass the time. Luckily, the vamps were awake and lively at midnight.

"A scotch, please," she said to the bartender. He nodded and looked her up and down, lingering on her cleavage. They always did.

She sipped her drink slowly, wandering around the bar aimlessly before taking a seat on a small couch. She had seen Eric and Bill speaking to one another, Bill scowling, of course, but she wasn't about to join them. As much as she liked to get on Bill's nerve she wasn't in the mood to look at him.

So, instead she sat near them, her eyes fixed on the back of Eric's head. She wanted to know why he was here. Why he would even need to be concerned with the Sheriff of area nine. It was pointless, if you thought about it, unless it was personal. So, she knew that the Sheriff meant something to Eric. In what way, she wasn't positive. Unless he owed him something. No, she thought. Why would a two thousand year old vampire owe a one thousand year old one anything?

She was doubtful about any of her theories but was still worried about asking him up front. As much as she was comfortable around him, or as comfortable as you can get around Eric, she knew not to ask about anything personal with him.

Her eyes trailed to the phone she brought with her, held tightly in her hand as she walked through the lobby. Two new messages, one from Enya and another from another Britlingen. He was a full blooded "Brit" but was earth bound because he killed another "Brit". He's lucky they didn't kill him instead.

Enya was wondering how things were going, after which Diane replied with a "Fine, nothing to report" style message. Robert, (he was forced to change his name, to fit the world he was now stuck in), had asked Diane out, again, to which Diane refused to, again. Word spread of Robert's promiscuous ways, and even though Diane had been apart of those at one time or another, she definitely didn't want to try again. His _abilities _did not hold up to the rumours.

Bill had left to return to his room, leaving Eric in the bar, frustrated because that statement kept lingering in his mind.

".. Then none of us are safe."

"You're right, you know. About Godric. I heard the Authority had high regards for his opinion," a voice said behind him. He turned in his chair and seen Diane, his eyes travelling up and down her body. She smirked and sat in the chair beside him, placing her glass and phone on the table in front of them.

"And how do you know that?" he asked, surprisingly interested in her knowledge.

"Oh, I can't tell you that," she joked. "I'm sneaky, I find things out about my clientele." She chuckled and sipped her scotch, placing it back on the table.

He rolled his eyes at her and sat back in his chair. "We're wanted at his nest tomorrow night, his nest-mates want to discuss why we're here."

"Good, I need to have a look around anyway." She watched him, tried to read him but she couldn't. A closed book. "So, tell me. Why are you so interested in the Sheriff of area nine?"

He glanced at her, sighing. "He is highly respected by his subjects, important to his area and those higher than him. I wanted to help." She scoffed, laughing at him.

"You don't help anyone unless there's something in it for you," Diane muttered, crossing her legs to relax herself. "So what's the real reason you're here for?"

"How do you like the room?" he asked, diverting the question. She rolled her eyes at this and brushed her hair away from her face.

"A bit big for one person, but I'm not complaining," she smiled. He chuckled, looking at her and leaning over his chair to look at her in the eye.

"No one said you were alone in that room, Diane." She furrowed her brow for a moment, not quite catching onto what he was saying. But her smile faltered, turning into a deep and angry frown.

"Oh you fucker," she muttered, before laughing herself. "Now how did I not see something like this coming?" She smirked then, leaning away and switching her legs.

She stood up and grabbed her things, walking before turning back when she didn't hear Eric following.

"See you in the room, Roomey," she winked and strolled back to her- _their -_ room. It was then that he caught up with her.

….

Isabel showed them into their nest. The same as Diane had remembered from her first uncalled for visit. Antiques dotted throughout the rooms, modern with a hint of history. She wouldn't living here.

"Where is Godric's room? That is where he was taken from, yes?" Diane asked her, aside from the little group Diane had come with. Isabel nodded.

"Yes, I'll show you. I don't know what you'll get from it, we've searched the entire place," Isabel told her.

"Well, if you're uncertain of the origins of the scent besides Human, then I need to check myself. Now, if you excuse me." Diane entered Godric's room, and was surprised at what she seen.

The room was immaculate, not one piece of furniture had been moved or budged.

"They must have cleaned it," Diane thought aloud. She shook her head and circled the room. It still had the traces of human scent on the walls and seats, like they had been balancing themselves against them to stop them from fainting. They were trying to capture a vampire after all, it would have made anyone shit themselves with fright.

But she stopped, next to the wall closest the bed and button to light-proof the room. A thick, wafting smell clung to the wall and the surrounding items. She had gotten the scent of humans and one wolf, but then again maybe something else was with them. Something closer to her other half, maybe?

"A Britlingen? With a bunch of Christians?" she thought aloud again. She knew her small Shreveport group were the only Brit's there, but she never thought they would be working with Christians.

A knock on the door startled her, making her jump back and look up at the doorway.

"You're wanted in the living room," a human said. She remembered him as Hugo, Isabel's human. She followed him to the living area, where Isabel and Stan were arguing endlessly.

It is clearly irritating Eric, so much so that he picked a vase up and threw it all the way across the room. Anticipating a smash, he growled at Isabel and Stan who had stopped yelling at the sight of him throwing the thousand dollar vase. They all looked to the doorway leading upstairs, where Diane and Hugo stood. Diane had her hand outstretched to push Hugo to the side, letting the vase fly past both of them.

"Want to be careful next time?" Diane snapped, pulling Hugo back into a normal stance. He was panting, looking behind him at the shattered porcelain and the group of vampires in front of him.

"You're completely incompetent," Eric growled at the vampires.

Sookie glanced around at everyone, wavering on Diane. What had she been doing? She couldn't have found anything else, apart from what the vampires gave her. Unless….

Sookie stared at Diane endlessly, who raised a brow at her. She was reading her mind, Diane knew this and it irritated her. Apparently, privacy is a thing you can't have around Sookie Stackhouse. Diane narrowed her eyes at the girl, who turned away quickly.

As much as Sookie hated to admit it, she was slightly intimidated by Diane. Knowing that a woman that looked so pretty, model material almost, could be so dangerous.

Diane looked away from Sookie to the group of bickering vampires. She rolled her eyes at them and watched as Eric angrily paced back and forth. Stan and Isabel's argument was annoying her, greatly.

"Shut up!" Diane shouted, anger in her eyes but with a huge sarcastic grin on her face. "Who gives a shit who's been ratting out you guys, right now we need a fucking plan. Not arguing like kids." They all hushed, looking straight at her. "Now, who has a plan?"

No one spoke, until Sookie sighed heavily.

"Isn't it obvious? We infiltrate the Fellowship," she said, eyeing everyone in the room.

Diane and Eric glanced at each other, Diane genuinely surprised at her sudden idea. Which she hated to admit, was a good one.

"No, you will not! I will not allow it!" Bill yelled. Diane snorted and looked at Bill.

"Shut up and let the girl speak," Diane snapped. Bill glared menacingly at him which she just waved off. "What were you saying Sookie?"

"Well, it's simple. I go in, pretend to want to join the church and snoop in their heads for a bit and then walk back out again. Really, it's simple Bill," she said. Diane nodded slowly, crossing her arms.

"It's too dangerous," Bill said, trying to stop her from going.

"I'll be going with her," Diane interjected. Sookie's eyes widened with surprise, mostly by the fact that Diane would want to be around her for more than an hour.

"You don't know what they are capable of," Eric muttered, looking at Diane. She looked at him, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"If there is wolves and.. Others there then she will need protection. Just being able to see inside their brain won't give her much of a physical boost if they figure her out." She smiled at him, looking back at the rest of the group. "She needs to go Bill, whether you like it or not. She didn't come along to sit on her ass all day."

Bill was continuingly glaring at Diane after that, even on the way back to the hotel. He hated her, he wanted her away from him. He even wanted to break her neck. But he wouldn't dare, she'd probably haunt him.

Diane went straight up the stairs, across from the glaring Bill and Thankful Sookie to her own room. She threw her handbag onto the couch and slipped off her pumps. Eric followed her in.

"Diane, if they were capable of taking Godric-" he started, only for her to cut him off.

"If they took Godric, which they most likely did, then I'll most likely be able to get him out and Sookie," she sighed. She sat on the end of the bed and pulled her pantyhose off, Eric leaning on the door looking at her. "I could catch a scent, lots of humans and a wolf but…. But one that smelled like a Britlingen. If I'm right then that's how they got Godric, if force was used. They wouldn't try to display themselves like Brit's if they were cast off here, since they would want to try and keep a low profile."

"So, you're worried about that one? Well that's a surprise," Eric muttered, deadpan.

"I'm worried he or she is going to kill me."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**A few questions though!**

**1). Do you like Diane Jones? **

**2). Is her story enjoyable? **

**3). Do you like her personality? **

**4). What would you change about the story? **

**5). (Optional) Which celebrity do you think Diane mirrors (Looks wise)?**

**You don't have to answer, but I would LOVE IT if you do! **

**REVIEW!**

**-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry sorry sorry! Took a while since I was on Holidays and junk but here it is!**

* * *

Diane pulled on pinstripe pants and a white blouse, making herself look important and business-like. She was playing Sookie's wedding Planner after all. She curled her hair at the ends quickly and slapped on some make-up. She was out the door in minutes.

She stood in the elevator, tapping her foot waiting for the door to close. She heard feet rushing to the elevator, placing their bag in between the door and the wall to stop it from closing. Sookie walked in, smiling brightly at Diane who smiled, it disappearing just as quickly as it came.

They both stood in silence as they descended, Diane still tapping her foot and Sookie racking her brain for something to talk about.

"It was smart," Diane said, breaking the awkward silence. "The infiltration, it was clever. I'll give you that." Sookie smiled beside her, smirking even.

"Well, thank you. I know it must have been hard to compliment someone," Sookie joked. Diane looked at her, not finding it as funny as she.

"And I immediately regret saying it," she muttered, quickly walking out as soon as the elevator opened. Sookie sighed and followed her.

They walked to the bar, Diane always a few steps in front of Sookie. Sookie didn't understand why Diane continued to be so rude and unfriendly to her, even after apologizing. She had to live with it though, one person not liking her wasn't about to let her down.

"Hey Hugo," she said, a large grin on her face. Hugo smiled slightly and took a sip from his drink. Diane sat beside him, holding her phone to her ear as she spoke quickly to someone on the other end.

"Oh, since we are pretending to be engaged," Hugo began, pulling out a small, cheap ring from his coat pocket. Sookie took it instantly and slid it onto her finger.

"Oh yes! Hugo, yes I will marry you!"

Diane watched as they spoke to each other, even though she was speaking to someone else entirely on the phone.

"So, you're saying that a couple of our people are working with a couple of vampire-hating Christians to get rid of a two-thousand year old vampire?" Enya sighed on the other end, Diane mimicking her. "What are you going to do?"

"What am I meant to do? I'll get fucking destroyed by them for just being half and half," Diane muttered. She ran her fingers through her hair, huffing heavily.

"Diane, we're leaving now," Hugo said, stepping off his barstool and walking out with Sookie beside him.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Diane replied, still holding her phone to her hair. "I've to go."

"Just don't draw attention to yourself and…. Don't get killed," Enya mumbled down the phone.

"I don't make promises," Diane smiled and hung up before Enya could question her. With a deep breath, Diane made her way towards the door, nervous for the first time in her long life.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I thought you were meant to be powerful? Stronger than a vampire! What the fuck happened to that?" Hugo shouted, pacing back and forth in their make shift cell. Diane held her head in her hands, breathing heavily after been thrown into this cell.

"I couldn't do anything! Gabe was stronger! He's like me, only he's full blooded and stronger! So fuck off and you do something if you're in a rush to get out of here so bad," Diane hissed, standing up and leaning into him, her nose inches from his. She was bent over him, since she was taller even with her broken heels.

"Enough! Please, there's nothing either of you can do right now," Sookie yelled, stopping them both from their argument.

Diane fell back down on a bunch of full boxes and old rugs, holding her head in her hands again. Her phone was gone, so she had no way of contacting anyone. She had already tried to break open the cage, the day before, but that only made Gabe laugh harder at the time. She cursed him and right now, wished him dead.

"It was you? You're the rat?" Sookie asked suddenly, Diane looking up immediately thinking she meant her. But no, she was looking at Hugo. Diane stood up and stared at him, her eyes dangerous and angry slits.

He then began to explain, which Diane hardly listened to. She was busy thinking of ways to kick his ass.

In finality, he sighed and stood up from the ground. "Gabe! Get down here, they know everything!" No answer. "Gabe, come on! Reverend Newlin? Please, you can let me out now!"

"No one's coming for you," Diane whispered, pulling off her shoes. "You're just a worthless vampire fucker."

"Shut up filthy half-breed, you're lucky I don't snap your fucking neck," Gabe spat from the doorway leading out of the basement.

"Oh, don't raise my hopes dick-head," Diane laughed. He snarled from outside the cage as he slowly made his way towards it.

"You can let me out now, they know everything," Hugo said, hope dripping from his tone.

"Get out of the way, fucking fang-banger," Gabe ordered him, to which he obediently obeyed. He opened the cage and stepped inside, bending under the top bar. "You're not going anywhere. Newlin doesn't want to see you."

"But I did what you told me! I brought them here and brought them to you," Hugo shouted. He tried to push past Gabe, but Gabe blocked his way. He finally threw a punch, getting him right in the jaw. Gabe just laughed at him and returned the punch. The powerful hit sent Hugo flying back against the wall and left him unconscious on the floor.

"You didn't have to do that! He didn't do anything to you," Sookie yelled at him. He came towards her, only to have a punch thrown at him again from the right.

"Fuck!" Diane growled, gripping her fist. Gabe levelled himself, surprised at how powerful Diane's punch was. "Sookie, get out! Seriously, just get the fuck out!" Sookie reluctantly did as she was told, and ran past them both out the cage door.

"You're going to fucking pay for that," Gabe spat. He grabbed her by the shoulders, hauled her up and threw her against a shelf. Her head caught on the edge of one of the shelves, instantly causing a huge gash.

"Fuck sake," she muttered as she rubbed her bloody hair. Gabe grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up again, turning her around and kicking her to the ground.

"You're fucking weak! Who do you think you are? You're nothing, you have no right to call yourself a britlingen!" She scrambled back, stopping when she collided with a bunch of boxes. "And you're fucking vampires. You're filth!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" she shouted back, holding her head as more blood pumped from her head. "Stop!"

Gabe sneered above her, stopping when he was pulled away in the blink of an eye. Diane's vision was blurring, her mind becoming foggy. She couldn't see who has appeared before her, helped her and killed her captor. She was slipping away, falling unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Gabe's body was sprawled on the ground, lifeless and limp. Diane looked the same, apart from her raising and falling chest as she took each breath.

Eric had appeared in the doorway, with Sookie cowering in the corner outside the cage. Her breath was hitching and her body was frozen as she watched Diane. Eric's eyes fell to her also as Godric ordered him to get Sookie and Diane to safety. He obeyed instantly.

Diane could feel herself coming through, sounds finally processing in her mind. Her eyes fluttered open and she could feel herself being slowly carried up stairs to a brightly lit lobby. She looked at Eric.

"Where the fuck were you?" she whispered hoarsely. He glanced down at her, light green eyes staring back and shook his head.

"Shut up, I'm surprised you're not dead," he whispered back. She almost laughed.

"I told you this might happen. Occupational hazard," she muttered as she squirmed in his hands. She wanted to walk, not wanting to be carried at all. "Let me down, I'm not a damsel in distress."

He glared at her and set her down. She swayed on her feet and placed her hand on the wall, steadying herself. She straightened herself and walked forward, but stopped when Eric grabbed her arm.

"Not yet," he whispered, pushing her behind him. Sookie was standing nervously behind the both of them, watching them as a swarm of scared Christian's came running out of the large church.

"Why isn't Bill with you?" Sookie asked, whispering when she seen a group coming close to their hiding spot. Diane turned slowly to face her, her mouth hanging open.

"Seriously? We are currently in the middle of an army of crazy fuckers who want us dead and you're asking where your boyfriend is?" Sookie furrowed her brow at her, anger slowly building up inside of her. She was quickly getting sick of Diane. "Be quiet, he would've killed everyone in here just to get you out anyway."

Sookie remained quiet when Diane turned around, now leaving her to glare at her back. Eric and Diane were whispering with each other, leaving Sookie to herself. She tried to dip into Diane's mind once or twice but only came out with specks of what had happened to her down in the basement. Sookie was there for that, she didn't need a reminder.

"Woah, where are you going?" Diane asked, her hand wrapped around Eric's arm. He looked down at it briefly before looking at her, a small smirk on his face.

"Trust me."

"Mm-hmm," she hummed, unimpressed. She shook her head and let his arm go, waving her hand at him. "Go on then, get yourself killed." He chuckled and turned away from her.

Eric hunched his posture, slapped on a large goofy smile and started towards the three guards at the large front doors of the church. They all spoke to each other, quietly so Diane and Sookie couldn't hear them. Sookie tried to push forward, to hear better but Diane pushed her back.

A man circled Eric, shifting his stake in his right hand. He was nervous, you could see the sweat pouring from his balding head. Diane tiptoed towards him, since she had no shoes on she was as quiet as a mouse. Eric had the eyes of the other two guards on him, glamouring them. The third stood behind Eric's back, raising his stake over his head.

Diane jumped. Grabbing the stake, twisting his arms and pulled him to the ground. Eric finished off the other two, sending the youngest running for the hills. He held another by his throat. The one Diane took down lay unconscious on the ground, still holding onto the stake.

"You're never going to make it past them! Those arrows are wooden," the guard laughed. Eric looked at Diane who shook her head and motioned for Sookie to follow them.

"Is there another way out of here?" Eric asked the both of them, Diane looked at Sookie though.

"Uh, through the sanctuary," Sookie said suddenly, darting towards the heavy doors. She pushed through them and waited for them to follow, which they did.

"And the exit is….?" Diane asked as they all walked down the wide aisle.

"Through that way, behind the altar."

"Well, you could go that way… But the easiest way for you three is straight to hell," the echoing voice of Steve Newlin shouted. All three of them looked up, seeing the white-suited fool standing triumphantly atop the altar.

Doors left, right and behind them all crashed open. Allowing a sea of armed and dangerous Crazy Christian's in. Steve was smiling merrily at his army, his arms spread wide to welcome them as they entered.

"Let us leave! Please, no one has to die today!" Sookie cried over the crowd. Diane nudged her, trying to shut her up but with Sookie, well that wasn't all that easy.

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan! You vampires cast the first stone when you killed my family. The lines have been drawn, you're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon," Steve announced to the crowd.

"Your bitch, Gabe, is dead. Godric is gone and now, you probably have a few vampires after you. Congratulations, dumb-ass," Diane yelled at him. Those in the crowd that surround them rattled their chains, tightened their grip on their stakes.

"Be quiet! We don't need Godric and our members can defeat those vampires with ease!" Steve shouted. People shifted uncomfortably in the crowd with uncertainty. Even they knew that the Vampires were too strong. "We already have a vampire for our ceremony, right here."

Steve lifted a scrawny finger at Eric, the happiest of grins on his smug face. He was filled with glee, blinded by it almost.

Diane looked up at Eric, grabbing his arm and digging her nails into his arm. She wasn't going to let him do something stupid, especially not this stupid. She narrowed her eyes at him, telling him "No!" with her eyes.

"I'll be fine," he mumbled. Her grip never faltered.

"No," she said finally. He released her iron grip, with a struggle, and stepped forward. Steve Newlin cheered ecstatically, clapping his hands like a seal.

"Oh, brothers and sisters! There will be a holy bonfire at dawn!"

A group of Christians stepped forward and grabbed both Sookie and Diane. She would've broken their grip in a matter of seconds but the words Enya said to her echoed in her mind: "Don't draw any attention to yourself." She always had trouble with that.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please, it helps with the writing! **

**By the way, sudden stop I know but hey, I needed to upload it and there felt as good as any. **

**Nelle07: As you may have noticed, she has green eyes in my mind. And nice choice of actress, she's a badass. But if you haven't checked already, check my profile for the actress I based Diane's looks on. :)**

**Racecz5: You're not an official member of this website, but I hope in the previous chapters I explained it well enough about the Web and how their contracts work. The Earth-Bound Britlingens in my mind work differently to those in Spawling (That's where they are from, right?) since they don't have to follow any of the rules. If not, I will try and fix that! **

**I will reply to those of you with questions, kind words or bad words! I take all types of criticism. So please, be brutal!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm** back bitch!**

**Looooonnngggg time away from this story but I am not giving up on it like I did my last one. I swear! **

**This chapter isn't that great but you know, just a space filler. I hope Diane hasn't changed since my long break though!**

* * *

Eric's skin sizzled and burned from the touch of the silver chains, a cackling Steve Newlin hovering over him.

Sookie struggled against the grip on her , Diane remained still. The two soldiers behind her were weaklings compared to her, yet she wasn't about to draw any unwanted attention to herself.

Diane raised her head slightly, catching a whiff of whom or rather what was in the room. She caught a fair few weres, considering they were never best pals with the vampires it's understandable as to why they were there. But another scent caught her attention. Sweet and fresh, but sour at the same time. It made her want to puke. She couldn't figure out where it came from, focusing her mind on that rather then on Steve Newlin who leered over Eric's sizzling body.

Her dark, forest green eyes surveyed the area. She couldn't pinpoint the exact area, it seemed like it was everywhere. Her skills were failing her at this point and she couldn't help but growl and struggle more out of frustration.

"Ah, and won't this sparky, young thing lit up nicely?" Steve Newlin chimed as he skipped down the stairs towards Diane. She snarled in his face, teeth bared and body tensed as he grinned psychotically in her face.

His attention was robbed though when another decided to join this little party.

_Welcome William, to the most spectacular show of the century, _Diane thought dryly, bitterly.

He was screaming some stuff, Steve screaming back but Diane barely listened. She was just waiting for the perfect time to release herself.

She remembered what Enya told her…. But heck, she liked a show.

She pulled one arm, her left, from the weakest guy of the two and grabbed his shirt collar. She threw him, a loud growl rising from her chest. The other on her right arm stared at her, wide eyed and scared as he released her. She glanced around, the group closest to her backing away.

Steve Newlin pointed the gun at her then, glaring angrily as he made his way over, leaving his group of crazy Christians to guard Bill.

"Woah there, missy. Before you go on a rampage remember I can easily put a bullet in your brain," he threatened, teeth clenched and finger readily on the trigger.

Diane glared back but didn't move, remaining in her same position of when she took a step towards him, arms back and ready to attack him. But she didn't.

"Good girl," he whispered happily, turning away from her for a split second before…

_Splat! _

Green paint splattered onto Newlin's suit and Diane's face, a grimace forming on her features as she wiped it away.

"Newlin! Let 'em go, fuckwad!" a voice yelled, thick with a Louisiana accent.

With everyone distracted, two things happened.

Bill ran to Sookie in a blur, forcing both her captors off her and releasing her. She started up the altar to save Eric, but stopped suddenly seeing him being lifted up by the shoulders into a sitting position by Diane. Strangely, a burning anger passed through her before she remembered Bill behind her.

_What's wrong with me? _she thought to herself, as she folded herself into the waiting arms of her saviour and lover. _I'm demented. _

"Motherfucker!" cursed Steve, holding his hand in pain when another paintball shot him directly in between his eyebrows. "Fucking motherfucker!"

"Not exactly the best reverend is he?" Diane muttered to the healing Eric, who snarled at the angered Newlin. She stared as well, started towards him but was beaten by Eric grabbing his neck and pressing him roughly against the stairs. As much as she hated the fact that Eric had beaten her to it, she still wanted to punch Steve for pointing a gun at her.

"What are you doing, Eric? You don't need to do this!" Sookie shouted, staring at both Diane and Eric with pleading eyes. She wanted to hurt Newlin more, but much to her dismay, Eric released his grip and merely stood beside him. Diane huffed, glaring at Sookie briefly before turning and stepping down from the stairs.

"Fucking Sookie," she muttered bitterly to herself. She glanced down at the whimpering Reverend and rolled her eyes. "Eric, what are we-" Diane stopped, eyes turning towards the main entrance of the church. Rushing winds and slamming doors echoed outside, all the soldiers bunching closer together in fear.

The doors burst open, Vampires appearing all around them. Diane rolled her eyes and groaned angrily at the sight of Crazy Cowboy running the show. He was as bad as Newlin himself.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you murder our people? We'll kill you first…. Same way we did your father," Stan smirked, proudly. Diane grimaced, turning away from the disgusting creature. How he has lived so long without someone killing him is beyond her comprehension.

Their fangs appeared and each vampire found themselves a snack, mouths watering at the closeness of the pulsing veins inches from their sharp fangs.

"No!" "Stop it!" "Help us!" All these and more were heard from the crowd before them. Diane, panic stricken, turned to Eric and stared at him pleadingly.

"You can't let this happen," she whispered harshly. She didn't want this to happen. She knew they were innocent, merely brainwashed by their religion and the words of a mad man. She couldn't let this happen.

"Enough!" A voice boomed. Everyone froze, some glancing towards the high balcony above the doors or to each other. But one man commanded the room at this point. "You came for me I assume?"

Stan didn't reply, he merely licked his lips and inched his way towards the victims neck.

"Underling…. Release them!" Godric ordered, voice becoming impatient and angrier at his nest-mate.

"Sheriff, I…."

"Now!" he snapped. All vampires in the room released the dinner, their fangs retracting back into their hiding place. "These people have not harmed me… We can co-exist, if we try. Mr. Newlin, if we left your people alone will you do the same with ours?"

Everyone waited for Newlin's reply, Diane's head cocking to the side slightly. She was becoming light-headed again, that small burst of adrenalin she felt slowly moving away now that the scene was dying down in front of her. She could feel it, the gash in her head damping her hair and making her vision blur once again.

"I do not negotiate with sub-humans!" he yelled in return. Newlin knelt in front of Eric and Diane, eyes stern and annoyed. "Kill me," he said, loosening his tie. "Murder me. Jesus shall protect me."

Eric glanced at the brunette who watched Newlin with a face of disgust. Diane looked back at Eric and laughed loudly at the pathetic little man before her. "I say do it, but you know..."

Eric shook his head with a smirk and looked back up at the eldest Vampire in the room.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have met him, but I missed it." He vanished, disappearing from sight before reappearing and grabbing Newlin by the scruff of the neck.

Godric spoke again, but Diane didn't hear anything. She couldn't, really. Her head was fogging and her vision was blurring again. She lifted her hand to feel the blood soaked hair of hers and sighed loudly at the sight of crimson on her fingertips.

Everyone dispersed when Godric let Newlin fall to the floor. He was beaten and he knew it. Sookie glared angrily at him as she passed him with Bill, stopping to hug her brother tightly.

"Sook! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he asked quickly. Sookie laughed and shook her head, glancing at Diane who had her eyes tightly shut for a moment.

"No, I had help," she mumbled into his ear. Jason nodded in her hair and hugged her more tightly than he had in a long time. He pulled away from her and walked over to Bill.

Diane pressed her hand to her head, trying to stop the blood that continued to drip from her head. She always was a bad bleeder.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked her, grabbing her arms as she swayed on the spot. She nodded her head slowly, biting her lip before finally opening her eyes.

"Course I am, I always am," she smiled and breathed heavily. "Are we going? I'd love a cheese burger."

x.x.x.x

"You done tremendously," Isabel said to Diane, who chewed hungrily on her cheese burger from the closest fast-food restaurant called "Rick's Meat 'n' Greet". "Thank you so much."

Diane could see the hurt in the vampires eyes. She's been like this since finding out about Hugo. Diane would be the same, in all honesty. Heartbroken and betrayed.

"It was nothing," she said after each chew. She wasn't a lady when it came to food. She ate like a pig when ever she enjoyed something. "But, thanks for fixing my cut. I needed it."

"It was my pleasure… If you please excuse me." Diane stood on her own then, finishing her burger happily and tossing the paper in the bin beside her. If there was one thing she loved about America was the constant stream of fast-food restaurants almost minutes from your own doorstep.

_The American Dream, _she thought jokingly to herself as she leaned against the small drinks table. She had to change her clothes. Her favourite pants were ripped down the side, revealing her leg. A departing present from Gabe. Her blouse was missing a button, revealing just a touch more of cleavage than she would have liked.

Isabel gave her and Sookie some replacement clothing. A simple, tight dress for Diane and a coat to cover Sookie's unbuttoned floral dress. They were both happy with what they got.

"Well, you certainly out did yourself there." Diane turned slowly, glaring at the smirking Viking strolling towards her, still rocking the black tank top and jeans.

"Don't joke about that, Gabe was stronger than me. I couldn't do anything to stop him," she snapped, turning away from him again. He nodded slowly, leaning against the table beside her.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said to her, quietly. She chuckled, shaking her head and looking at him with her unbelieving green eyes.

"Whispering so none of your vampire friends will hear?" she joked, crossing her arms and standing in front of him. He merely rolled his eyes at her, causing her to laugh loudly and obnoxiously at him. "Oh, calm down will you? You're so uptight. But, thank you. I was honestly afraid there for a minute…" She trailed off when Eric's head snapped up towards the study room. He nodded discreetly, and looked back down at the brunette beside him.

"Godric wants to see you. Now," he murmured, turning her by the shoulders towards the study.

"What, why?" she asked but was cut short when she was placed in front of Godric, the eldest vampire in the whole house.

"Hello…" She nods, and Godric smiled softly. He glanced at each person in the room. "Leave us, for a moment." They all did as was told, leaving Eric, Diane and Godric alone. "You were sent to retrieve me? I didn't think you were still in this business."

"Uh, yes… I was. Your underlings asked for my assistance in tracking you down," Diane said, glancing in Eric's direction. He was watching her, but she turned her attention directly back to Godric. "You know, cash in the bank." She stared at the boyish looking vampire. It's been a century now, without seeing him and she noted the changes in him. He could've destroyed that entire church, yet he choose not to. The last time she spoke with him, he was ruthless. Terrifying. But now... He seemed... Kind.

"It has been a long time, Elizabeth-" he began.

"It's Diane now. I had to change it when they found me half a century ago," she explained. Eric looked at her sideways, making a mental note to ask her about it later. He didn't have much time to ask questions these past few days.

"I see. As I was saying, it has been a long time. You have changed, in more ways than one and-" Godric stopped, turning his head towards the side door where his underling entered, throwing the battered Hugo on the floor at his feet.

"Here is the man who betrayed us," she spat. Diane looked down at him. Bloodied and bruised, he was ruined. He was dirt on Diane's shoe, in her opinion. But Isabel still had love in her eyes, something Diane could see through her tears. "Do with him as you will."

Diane excused herself from the charade and stepped outside of the small office. She respected Isabel enough to give them space to sort out whatever business they had with Hugo, unlike some of the other party guests.

She walked to the bar, grabbed a glass of wine and drank thirstily. She was tired, hungry (again) and desperate to return to her shabby, old rental. She missed Enya as well, she never really came so far out of Shreveport.

"Diane?" a voice said. Diane shut her eyes for a millisecond before turning and grinning broadly at the nervous Sookie Stackhouse.

"Yes, Stackhouse, how may I help you?" she asked, chirpy sarcasm dripping from her words. Sookie smiled brightly at her, revealing the gap in her teeth Diane never noticed before.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me back in the basement. Gabe must have hurt you something fierce and I just wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore," Sookie mumbled quickly. Diane had her head lowered to hear her and nodded slowly. She licked her teeth in thought, breathed heavily and held out her hand.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry I was a bitch. I still don't like you by the way, and you smell weird. The vamps love it, me however…" She shrugged her shoulders heavily and Sookie smiled, grabbing her hand and shaking happily.

"Still, it's close enough. We just had a half-civilized conversation, I suppose," Sookie grinned. Diane pulled her hand away and nodded again.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure they won't happen that much, though."

* * *

**Don't forget to favourite, follow, Review, yada, yada yada!**

**But come on, REVIEW! I really LOVE your feedback about the story and my writing and everything else. **

**I take all the criticism in the world so don't be afraid to be mean! I like mean, that's why I made Diane!**

**P.S: I have made changes to this chapter, to help with my next one. So I underlined the small change to it to help you spot it! :) **

**Sorry for that, but it had to be done. **

**REVIEW! FAVE! FOLLOW! **

**-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while! I'm really, really sorry. But here's a chapter that** **I finished in a hurry.**

**Again, sorry.**

* * *

Sookie had ventured off, smiling and nodding as a foreign vampire chatted with her. She was barely listening, her eyes would occasionally travel towards Eric and Diane who stood chatting quietly in the corner. Eric had just thrown Hugo out, and now the party had recommenced.

"Yes, you're right. If you would excuse me for just a moment," Sookie said politely and started towards Bill, who had just begun to return with Jason in tow. But someone stopped her. A gorgeous brunette, with pale as snow skin and a light red dress stood before her, smiling brilliantly and snobbishly as she stared down her nose at the petite blonde.

"Hello there, I'm Lorena," she said, heavy southern accent in her voice. Sookie grinned back at the new stranger, confusion as to both who she was and why she was talking to her in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie."

From the corner, Diane watched closely as the old vampire spoke with Sookie, sipping her third glass of wine slowly.

"Who's that?" she asked Eric, who stopped mid-sentence to look down at Diane. She glanced up at him, tossing her head in the direction of the vampire in question. "Who is she?"

"Lorena… An old friend, you could say," he muttered quietly, eyes glued to Lorena now. He knew what she was like, how uncontrollable she could be. And when Bill actually got out of her grasp, to go rescue Sookie… She must have been livid. Now he just had to wait and see what she would do next.

"You don't have any friends," Diane snorted, looking at him with a furrowed brow. He looked at her, exasperated before turning back to Lorena and Sookie. Diane chuckled and followed his gaze. "She seems a bit…"

"Fucked up? Oh, she is," Eric finished for her. Diane nodded slowly and sipped again from her wine glass. "Have you spoken to Godric anymore?"

She shook her head in response. "I think he'd like to wait until the party has died down a little. I don't blame him, not much privacy with all these ears around us." She let her eyes travel around the room, some vampires catching her eyes with a sneer or smirk. She hated it. But then something else caught her attention. Sookie- Fucking- Stackhouse.

"Get lost, bitch. You lost this one!" the blonde growled at the hissing vampire. Bill held Sookie back, the petit woman struggling and scratching the air to get at the old vampire.

"You will pay for that," Lorena shouted. She stepped forward and pushed Bill out of the way, sending him flying onto the couches. She grabbed Sookie's throat, planting her on the table the stood beside and bared her fangs.

"Wow, she's fuckin' mental," Diane muttered. Eric had gone to stop her though, leaving Diane alone in her little corner. She watched as the scene unfolded before her, shaking her head ever so slightly. She caught Sookie's eye, and raised her wine glass in a congratulatory toast. "Girl's got spunk."

Bill escorted Lorena out, bloodstains riddling he face after her embarrassment. No one had suspected Godric would let her go, let alone live. It was unexpected, but then again he hasn't been himself for the past few years.

Eric watched as Diane conversed with the other vampires, but felt his back tingle at the call of his maker. He answered immediately.

"Yes, Godric?" he asked, quietly as he entered the room. Godric watched the brunette as well, his eyes barely leaving her.

"How has she been?" he asked, glancing back at his progeny.

"She has been missing for some time now, she has changed her name at least five times now since 1955. They have been quicker at finding her," he informed. Godric shook his head, lowering it slightly as if in defeat. Eric understood, mostly. They- or rather Godric alone- promised to keep her well hidden, help her in anyway they could. But, with someone like Diane around them, they learned it was easier said then done.

"She is wild, that one," the boyish vampire thought aloud, Eric only fixing his gaze to his maker and his maker alone. "And you have not seen her until she was put on this contract?"

"No, she's been living in the outer Shreveport area for a while now. I've been keeping a close eye on her for some time." Eric turned his head to look at Diane, who watched him with squinted and threatening eyes from the far-side of the room. He smirked in return. "Whenever I can find her, that is."

"She want's to speak with you," Godric smiled. "She's angry we're talking about her, without her permission. Her name may have changed, but her personality is still intact."

…..

"Excuse me for moment," Diane said, sternly. She placed her wine on the table beside her and walked towards the approaching Eric.

"Evening," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I don't like being spoken about, especially not in a room where everyone can hear you as if you were using a microphone," she whispered harshly. Eric merely raised his head slightly as his chest rumbled with laughter.

"And I always thought you liked being the centre of someone's conversation." She huffed and turned to walk away but Eric took her wrist, turning her back to face him. _Cocky bastard, _she thought angrily. She pressed a hand to his chest, softly and carefully at first but then a hard punch the next second. She stepped away then, but she wasn't getting away that easily…

In one swift move they were both pressed against the wall, him holding her against it and pressing her hands to the wall behind her. "Hit me again, I dare you." Diane looked at him, not seeing anything angry or threatening in his eyes but a slightly playfulness. She smirked in return. He always had a knack for making things sexual.

"I'll be afraid you'll enjoy it too much this time." Unexpectedly, his fangs clicked into appearance. She gulped hesitantly, much to her dismay. Eric leaned into her neck, tracing his fangs softly across her neck and jugular. She couldn't help but shiver at his touch. Oh, how she hated him for having this control over her.

But, then again they both had the same effect on one another.

"Excuse me everyone!" a voice from the entrance called.

Eric reluctantly hid his fangs again, Diane just recollecting herself. Diane moved away from Eric, to get a better look at the man who grabbed the attention of the whole room.

"My name is Luke McDonald," he continued. "And I have a message, from reverend Steve Newlin…"

Diane locked gazes with Eric from across the room, as the Fellowship member opened his jacket and revealed silver explosives.

Diane closed her eyes.

And then….

X.X.X.X

Screams were all around her, people shouting to find their vampires and Vampires to find their humans. Dust was falling and blood was dripping from different parts of the house.

"Sookie!" she heard a voice call. The blonde's eyes opened slowly, suddenly feeling the heavy weight that was pressed on top of her. She gasped and pushed the corpse of Eric Northman off of her. "Sookie!"

"Bill?! Where are you?" she called back, disregarding Eric for the moment.

"Are you okay?" Eric croaked out. Sookie turned to face him and nodded quickly. She looked him over, eyes widening.

"Eric, you saved me from the bullets.." She crawled to his side, gasping at the sight. But he was a vampire, she knew he could heal himself. At least she hoped.

Meanwhile, Isabel shuffled through the corpses, pulling shrapnel from people's legs and rolling over bodies to look for more. Her search for Stan was pointless, to say the least. She could tell he was long gone.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see someone struggling. A large piece of the farthest wall was crushing someone's leg. Isabel quickly made her way over, pulling the large piece of concrete off the body. She gasped loudly.

Diane lay on the ground, covered and lying in glass from windows that were around her. She had her eyes closed, and her hair and face were stained with her own blood and the blood of a dead human beside her.

Isabel crouched down, placing two fingers to her neck. A pulse. A weak and slow pulse, but a pulse all the same. Quickly, she stood up and disappeared as she searched for someone she knew would help her.

"Eric?!" she called, pushing past some Vampires and their humans. "Eric?" The house was destroyed. It was only dawning on her now. All her friends, companions and Stan was gone. At least she had Godric… At least she hoped to have Godric.

"Eric!"

"He's here!" A southern accent called from the next room. Isabel appeared in front of Sookie, staring down at the "lifeless" corpse that was Eric Northman. "You need to help him."

"We haven't got time for that, Diane is hurt. And badly, she needs a hospital if she can go. A healer even, I know a loca-" Before she could continue her sentence Eric was already up and darting into the next room.

Sookie stared after him, but stood up with the help of Isabel and sprinted in after him. She seen both Eric and Godric over the crushed woman, Sookie unable to contain a gasp at the sight of her.

Diane had regained consciousness, but only just. Her eyelids fluttered weakly and she stared dizzily at Eric. Sookie couldn't hear the words she spoke, but she knew they must have only been mumbles.

Godric watched Eric as he bit his own wrist, moving it towards Diane's half open mouth. With a weak gesture, she managed to push it away and shook her head. Her eyes were becoming heavier, her words more slurred than before.

"Fu- Fuck.. Off," she smiled lazily. Eric growled lowly at her, pushing his wrist towards her again. Again, she pushed him away. "I… said…. Fuck.. O-" Her eyes slowly closed again and it was only then that Eric noticed the large piece of shrapnel protruding from her lower abdomen. It looked to be a fatal wound, but if he could just get her to drink his blood….

"You know she can be stubborn," Godric warned the Viking, who nodded at his Maker's words. Eric knelt down, lifting the woman into his arms. She howled in pain, gargling what smelled like blood in her mouth. She was as good as dead if she didn't get some vampire blood in her.

"Put. Me. Down," she bit out in pain, glaring at him through tear stained eyes. He smirked at her and vanished, leaving towards the hotel.

"Sookie!" Sookie turned at the sound of her name being called and seen Bill charging into her, grabbing her in a tight embrace. She smiled and pressed her head into his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Eric blocked me from the bullets," she explained quickly. She sighed, grabbed his hand and left the destroyed house, a group of bleeding and blood-covered Vampires following behind them.

* * *

**Well there you have it, this season is nearly over now. Thank god. Anywayssss**

**REVIEW! Even if you hated it, review how much you didn't like it. Or how you loved it even. Anythinggg :D **

**Thank you for reading! And thank you for the reviews/faves/follows! They mean alot.**

**Stay happy.**

**-D**


End file.
